Social media and other digital public communication forums are widely adapted by users to communicate with companies and service providers. It is increasingly important for such companies and service providers to optimally allocate resources for handling communications from these channels. Typically, agents who are assigned to handle these communications would respond in the same channel as the original communication from a user. For example, if a user tweets to a service provider via Twitter, the agent would tweet back to the user in response. This approach has some disadvantages. First, the communication remains public and may damage the service provider's reputation. Second, valuable customers who deserve a better service may not be attended to as deserved. Third, most companies and service providers have established best practices and procedures to deal with Voice and Email but have not yet done so for emerging channels.
Thus, a market exists for an efficient multi-channel pivoting among synchronous and asynchronous communication channels during a communication session.